


Shadow hands

by purplefox



Series: Fucking February 2018 BruceDick edition [6]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Fucking February, M/M, Oneshot, PWP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 15:32:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13593069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purplefox/pseuds/purplefox
Summary: Dick had been thinking about Bruce and his hands for a long time





	Shadow hands

Sometimes Dick still thought he was dreaming. Sometimes he thought he had managed to dream it all up and fool himself. The ultimate joke and fantasy come to life. Sometimes he still did not believe one bit of it all. Sometimes he thought back to his younger self, his youngers days and hopes and wonders whether he was truly living or if he had gotten hit too hard on patrol and everything was a dream because it was simply just too perfect.

Never easy because it had never been easy. It had been weeks of torment one way of another. Nights he had stroked himself picturing Bruce’s hands instead of his. Nights he explored himself a recording of Bruce’s voice his only company as he learned what made him twitch, what made him relax. What made him moan, what made him groan and what him scream and beg. He had been thorough with himself even back then.

Pictured the callouses on Bruce’s to the point that when he had jerked himself off he had felt the older man’s hand on his slick cock. He had heard Bruce’s voice urging him to come. He had felt Bruce’s tight grip on his cock playing with the head, teasing the slit under Dick shuddered and gave up all the cum he could give.

So when he was older, a man in his own right it was hard to accept that this was actually fucking happening. That Bruce was there with him, that he was with Bruce in the man’s bed and this was actually fucking happening. No matter how many times that it happened he always pried his eyes open and stared. He always watched and half of him still disbelieved because he had longed for this for so long. Having it felt so strange.

The hands that trailed over his body had memorized it long ago. The way Bruce would brush over his hips in the beginning. Cup his ass before he squeezed and kneaded it. The way he would send his hands on a journey to all of Dick’s best places. Play with his chest, twist his nipples until Dick groaned and his cock twitched and leaked.

Bruce liked to play, he liked to tease, his rough hands over Dick’s skin brought greater pleasure than he had ever imagined and he still did not believe that it was real.

God the rough way that Bruce would hold the inside of his thighs and push them back so that he could lick the underside of Dick’s cock and suck his way down. Suck and play with Dick’s balls until he reached down to pull the older man’s shorter hair until he got serious or stopped.

Whenever Dick got pushed further back he knew what was coming and he loved it, he always did. Bruce liked to take him in that position and he knew why. On his back so that Bruce could look up and see Dick watching him. See Dick enjoying Bruce taking him apart with his lips and tongue. See Dick pushed back and mostly helpless to fight the pleasure Bruce gave. Those strong rough hands keeping him stationary as Bruce blew his mind. It was fucking amazing and everything that he had wanted, that was why he always had to watch, to make sure it was not all a crazy dream and even then he had to wonder.

He groaned aloud when Bruce’s mouth from biting and sucking along his stomach to lower. “Pay attention.” Bruce’s voice was slightly hoarse but playful. Dick could do nothing more than what was instructed when Bruce’s hands clamped around his waste and Bruce’s mouth sucked the tip of his cock in.

So hot, wet and the things Bruce was doing with his tongue to Dick’s slit was just driving him crazy. It was unfair and glorious at the same time. Dick was not going to last long. He could barely move in Bruce’s grip. He could only twist and shudder in the sheets as Bruce’s tongue kept him moving but Bruce’s rough hands kept him from moving too much or too far.

Heaven and hell wrapped up in one man and his intentions. That was Bruce. The man he had wanted above all others. Still that did not mean he wanted to cum right then. He sank his fingers into Bruce’s short hair until blue eyes met his. The amusement and defiance in that gaze could have gotten him off alone but he tugged and tugged until Bruce slurped him down once before releasing him.

“Fuck, lube.” Dick gasped as he reached over for it. There was no way he was going to cum before Bruce fucked him. Absolutely no way. He had barely leaned over and gotten the cap off before Bruce’s hands were running over his ass and making him shiver. Big hands, so rough on his skin. It made his cock hurt and his stomach burn.

He almost froze there as he gasped with each pass of Bruce’s hands. The way they squeezed the cheeks of his ass. He needed to feel Bruce inside him. He tossed the lube at Bruce and quickly grabbed the nearest pillow to hold under him. Bruce had his favourite position and so did Dick. He liked to get pounded by Bruce. Feel Bruce stretching him over the sound of their thrusts and the lube echoing in the room as Bruce fucked him until thought was a luxury.

The first slick finger made him groan into the sheets. God the feel of Bruce’s fingers alone, rough but the gentle way it eased into him. The careful way that Bruce played with his rim as he used a finger to stretch him. It was driving him insane. By the time Bruce eased the second finger in a cry of relief escaped him even as he humped back into the fingers, a roll of hips onto the fingers so that he could fuck back onto them. It felt good but not enough, something Bruce knew judging by the laugh that escaped the man.

Dick had to be patient and god did he hate that as he tried to entice Bruce into hurrying it up. it got him nowhere, just a slight slap on his ass that he bucked up into and a delay of the third finger. But when Bruce finally deemed him ready those hands made him shiver into Bruce’s grip. The light touch, the light hold of his hip as Bruce’s thick cock nudged at him.

He moaned when the crest of Bruce’s cock breeched him. He whined when Bruce sank balls deep the way that Dick liked it. When one hand held his hip tight and the other gripped the back of his neck to drag him up so that his back arched before Bruce started to pound into him his cock stroking the right places with each thrust. Dick could only do one thing and that was gasp Bruce’s name and he started to cum. Those hands, they got him every single time.


End file.
